


Sneaking Around

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i> Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy/Riza, it's not a violation of the military's fraternization policy if you don't get caught</i>.<br/>Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hematite Badger (HematiteBadger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HematiteBadger/gifts).



Maes knew about them, of course; he and Gracia helped facilitate a few romantic evenings. Aunt Chris was good about making arrangements for very out-of-the-way places they could stay, where no one might know them as the Flame Alchemist and his adjutant. 

At work, he played at being a slug-abed womanizer, unable to do anything unless she cracked the whip over him. More officers (and soldiers) believed him useless except for his alchemy than thought he actually had the ability to complete anything. She played the straight-laced, threatening stick behind him, forcing him into completing the work which needed to be done. They both played their parts admirably well. 

They couldn't take leave together, but their leaves could overlap somewhat, and there were always assignments they went on together. As long as they paid for separate rooms, who was to say that they had actually shared a bed? 

"We need to talk to your grandfather about the fraternization policy," he grumbled in her ear one night, when she curled up around him. 

"What, and give up all this?" She tweaked his nipple, smiling when he grunted. "Give up our parts and our playacting to become a normal couple? Are you sure you want that?" 

The corners of his mouth tugged down. He ran his fingers through her short hair, tracing the rim of her ear. "Give up sneaking around to be able to take you out dancing, and show you off to the world the way you deserve to be?" He meets her eyes, holding her gaze, then smirks. "You're right, sneaking around is much better."

He squawked when she hit him in the face with her pillow.


End file.
